U.S. Pat. No. 8,919,751 discloses a damper assembly including a riveted diaphragm spring hysteresis package and U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,646 discloses a damper assembly including a spring element on the drive flange. U.S. Publication No. 2014/0097055 discloses a torque converter with an axially movable turbine used as a piston of a lockup clutch.